defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Nederlandse krijgsmacht
De Nederlandse krijgsmacht is de militaire organisatie van het Koninkrijk der Nederlanden. Het bestaat uit 3 operationele commando's (voorheen: 'krijgsmachtdelen'): * Commando Landstrijdkrachten (CLAS), vroeger de Koninklijke Landmacht is het landleger van de Nederlandse krijgsmacht. * Commando Luchtstrijdkrachten (CLSK), vroeger de Koninklijke Luchtmacht is de luchtcomponent. * Commando Zeestrijdkrachten (CZSK), vroeger de Koninklijke Marine is de varende component. Hoewel in het artikel voor de volledigheid de Koninklijke Marechaussee is opgenomen, maakt het geen deel uit van het operationeel commando van de krijgsmacht, omdat het naast militaire taken ook civile taken kent zoals paspoortcontrole op Schiphol. Vandaar dat de organisatie niet tot het domein van de Commandant der Strijdkrachten behoort. Artikel 97 van de Nederlandse Grondwet beschrijft de taken van de krijgsmacht: :"T.b.v. de verdediging en ter bescherming van de belangen van het Koninkrijk, alsmede ten behoeve van de handhaving en de bevordering van de internationale rechtsorde, is er een krijgsmacht. " Commando Landstrijdkrachten Dit is in de plaats gekomen van de vroegere Koninklijke Landmacht. Het Commando en de Staf van het CLAS zijn gevestigd in Utrecht. Personeelssterkte Het CLAS telt circa 25.000 medewerkers. Onderdelen *''11 Luchtmobiele Brigade'' (11 LMB); de 11 Luchtmobiele Brigade (Air Assault) '7 december', zoals de brigade voluit heet, bestaat uit 3 infanteriebataljons en diverse ondersteunende compagnieën. De hoofdlocaties van de brigade zijn in Schaarsbergen en Assen. *''13 Gemechaniseerde Brigade'' (13 MECHBRIG); deze bestaat uit 1 tankbataljon, 2 pantserinfanterie bataljons, 1 brigade verkenningseskadron en diverse ondersteunende eenheden. De hoofdlocatie van de brigade is in Oirschot. *''43 Gemechaniseerde Brigade'' (43 MECHBRIG); deze bestaat eveneens uit 1 tankbataljon, 2 pantserinfanterie bataljons, 1 brigade verkenningseskadron en diverse ondersteunende eenheden. De hoofdlocatie van de brigade is in Havelte. *''1 Logistieke Brigade'' (1 LOGBRIG); het overkoepelend orgaan voor wat eens de logistieke eenheden van de divisietroepen waren. De taak van 1 Logbrig is logistieke ondersteuning van alle eenheden die onder het Commando Landstrijdkrachten vallen. De brigade bestaat uit 2 bevoorradings en transportbataljons, 3 herstel compagnieën en 1 geneeskundig bataljon. De hoofdlocatie van de brigade is in Apeldoorn. Met ingang van 2009 zal 101 GEVSTEUNBIRG worden samengevoegd met 1 LOGBRIG tot het Operationeel Ondersteuningscommando Land (OOCL). *''101 Gevechtssteun Brigade'' (101 GEVSTEUNBRIG); deze levert zowel nationaal als internationaal gevechtssteun aan alle landmachteenheden. De brigade bestaat uit 1 ISTAR (Intelligence, Surveillance, Target Acquisition Reconnaissance) bataljon, 1 CIS (Communicatie & Informatie Systemen) bataljon, 1 Geniebataljon, 1 CIMIC (Civil-Military Cooperation) bataljon en een Commando Luchtdoelartillerie; dus over sterk uiteenlopende functionaliteiten en middelen die niet bij de andere brigades zijn ingedeeld. De hoofdlocatie van de brigade is in Apeldoorn. Met ingang van 2009 zal 101 GEVSTEUNBIRG worden samengevoegd met 1 LOGBRIG tot het Operationeel Ondersteuningscommando Land (OOCL). *''Korps Commandotroepen'' (KCT); een speciale eenheid van het CLAS met als taak het voorbereiden en uitvoeren van speciale operaties i.h.k.v. bondgenootschappelijke verdedigings- en crisisbeheersingstaken. De hoofdlocatie van het KCT is in Roosendaal. * Het Opleidings en Trainingscommando (OTCo) verzorgt de meeste CLAS opleidingen en is het grootste opleidingsinstituut in de krijgsmacht. Het OTCo bestaat uit 9 verschillende opleidingsinstituten; de staf is gevestigd in Utrecht. *Het Personeelscommando (Persco) is de kleinere voortzetting van de vroegere Directie Personeel en Organisatie en heeft dezelfde taak als zijn voorganger. Persco is gevestigd in diverse plaatsen in Nederland. *''Netherlands Armed Forces Support Agency Germany'' (NASAG) is het facilitair bedrijf voor het Defensiepersoneel en hun gezinsleden in Duitsland. NASAG, heeft 4 National Support Units (NSU) in Heidelberg, Ramstein, Rheindahlen en Münster. De hoofdlocatie is in Rheindahlen. *''3 Regionale Militaire Commando’s'' (RMC Noord, West en Zuid); deze zijn in de regio eerste aanspreekpunt voor overheden, civiele instanties en personen. Elk RMC beschikt bovendien over een bataljon Nationale Reserve dat wordt ingezet bij binnenlandse crisissituaties. Daarnaast beheren de RMC’s landmachtkazernes en –terreinen en ondersteunen ze defensiemedewerkers en militaire eenheden in hun gebied. De RMC’s zijn verantwoordelijk voor de beveiliging en zorgen voor werk-, eet-, slaap- en ontspanningsgelegenheden. *''Ondersteuningsgroep Commando Landstrijdkrachten'' (OG CLAS); deze bestaat uit 14 eenheden met elk een specifiek uitvoerende taak. De eenheden leveren uiteenlopende producten en diensten voor het CLAS zoals onder meer militaire muziek, meldkamer veiligheidszaken, cartografie, penitentiair centrum etc. * Explosieven Opruimingscommando (EOC) is gespecialiseerd in het opsporen en ruimen van explosieven. Het coördineert ook de inzet van alle Explosieven Opruimingsdiensten (EOD'en) van de krijgsmacht. De hoofdlocatie is in Culemborg. *Het 1 Duits-Nederlandse Legerkorps (1 GE/NL Corps) maakt deel uit van de NATO Response Force (NRF) en heeft de hoofdlocatie in Münster, Duitsland. Het beschikt over 1 Staf ondersteuningsbataljon en 1 CIS bataljon. Capaciteit Commando Luchtstrijdkrachten Dit is in de plaats gekomen van de vroegere Koninklijke Luchtmacht; het Commando en de Staf van het CLSK is gevestigd in Breda. Personeelssterkte Het CLSK heeft circa 11000 medewerkers. Onderdelen *''Vliegbasis Leeuwarden'', locatie Leeuwarden; F-16 main operating base met 2 vliegende, 2 operationele en 3 ondersteunende squadrons. *''Vliegbasis Volkel'', locatie Uden; F-16 main operating base met 3 vliegende, 1 USAF en 4 ondersteunende squadrons. *''Vliegbasis Eindhoven'', locatie Eindhoven; MCCE en de thuisbasis van de luchttransportvloot met 2 vliegende en 2 ondersteunende squadrons. *''Vliegbasis Woensdrecht'', locatie Hoogerheide; opleidings en logistieke basis met niet operationele ondersteunende eenheden. *''Air Operations and Control Station Nieuw Milligen'', locatie Nieuw Milligen; het CLSK commandovoerings, verkeers en gevechtsleidings centrum. *''Groep Geleide Wapens de Peel'', locatie Vredepeel; Joint Air Defence Centre en Joint Air Defence School. *''Vliegbasis Gilze-Rijen'', locatie Rijen; Defensie Helikopter Commando en heliopter main operating base. *''Vliegveiligheid Oefen en Test Centrum'', locatie Rijen; verzorgt overlevingstraining voor boordpersoneel. *''Defensie Pijpleiding Organisatie'', diverse locaties; verzorgt inname, controle en transport van vloeibare brandstoffen zoals kerosine en diesel. Dit gebeurt via een pijpleidingsysteem. De DPO levert hiermee een bijdrage aan een snelle en ononderbroken brandstofaanvoer naar alle militaire vliegvelden en opslagplaatsen in Centraal Europa. *''Groep Luchtmacht Reserve'', locatie Staf te Nieuw-Milligen; Ondersteuning van eenheden CLSK bij (piek) belastingen, Squadrons (601, 602, 603, 604) met beveiligingstaak verdeeld over de (vlieg)bases CLSK en een eigen opleidingssquadron 600, momenteel als basis het AOCS te Nieuw-Milligen. Capaciteit Het Commando Zeestrijdkrachten Het CZSK was de vroegere de Koninklijke Marine en bestaat uit een in Den Helder gevestigde Staf en 4 directies; Planning & Control, Operationele Ondersteuning, Operaties en Caraïbisch Gebied. Personeelssterkte Het CZSK omvat circa 10000 medewerkers. Indeling Het CZSK is verdeeld in 3 aparte onderdelen. *De Netherlands Marine Force (NLMARFOR), de uitzendbare, operationele staf van het CZSK. Deze geeft leiding aan operaties van vlooteenheden en mariniers en heeft als hoofdlocatie Den Helder. *''De schepen''; verdeeld in grote en kleine bovenwatereeneheden en onderwatereenheden; deze hebben als hoofdlocatie Den Helder en als nevenlocaties Rotterdam en Vlissingen. *''Het Korps Mariniers''; een uitzendbare snel inzetbare lichte infanterie strijdmacht, gespecialiseerd in amfibische operaties. Dit korps heeft als hoofdlocatie Doorn. N.B. De Groep Maritieme Helikopters (MARHELI) is sinds juli 2008 ingedeeld in het Defensie Helikopter Commando (DHC) van het CLSK. Het huidige MARHELI is nog gestationeerd op vliegveld de Kooy bij Den Helder maar gaat in de toekomst verder als DHC detachement van 10 helikopters met maritieme taken. Capaciteit Koninklijke Marechaussee De Staf Commandant KMar is gevestigd in Den Haag. Personeelssterkte Deze bestaat uit circa 6500 medewerkers. Indeling *''District West'' met hoofdlocatie Amsterdam, verdeeld in 5 brigades (Den Haag beveiliging, Noordholland, Zuidholland, Utrecht en Recherche & Informatie). *''District Schiphol'' met hoofdlocatie Schiphol, verdeeld in 5 brigades (Grensbewaking, Politie, Vreemdelingendienst, Operationele steunverlening, Recherche & Informatie) en 1 ondersteunende afdeling (Handhaving en toezicht). *''District Zuid'' met hoofdlocatie 's-Hertogenbosch, verdeeld in 6 brigades (Schelde, Zuidbrabant, Noordbrabant/Noordlimburg, Zuidlimburg, Recherche & Informatie en Ondersteuning). *''District Noordoost'' met hoofdlocatie Zwolle, verdeeld in 7 brigades (Wadden, Oostgrens noord, Oostgrens midden, Veluwe, IJsselstreek, Recherche & Informatie en Ondersteuning). *''Landelijke en buitenlandse eenheden'' met hoofdlocatie Nieuw Milligen, verdeeld in 6 brigades (Missies, Caribisch gebied, Recherche & Informatie, Krijgsmacht, Speciale Beveiliging, Ondersteuning) en de Controleurs Gevaarlijke Stoffen. *Het Opleidings en kenniscentrum in Apeldoorn en Eefde. Bevelhebbers De respectievelijke bevelhebbers van de krijgsmachtdelen zijn tijdens een van de reorganisaties na de val van de muur wegbezuinigd en staan sindsdien onder direct bevel van de Commandant der Strijdkrachten. De Nederlandse krijgsmacht valt onder de verantwoordelijkheid van het Ministerie van Defensie. De Nederlandse krijgsmacht, met uitzondering van de Marechaussee, staat sinds 5 september 2005 onder leiding van de Commandant der Strijdkrachten; zie het aparte artikel hierover. De Marechaussee heeft een eigen commandant, die niet onder de Commandant der Strijdkrachten staat. Dienstplicht In Nederland is sinds 1 mei 1997 de opkomstplicht officieel opgeschort. Sinds augustus 1994 werden al geen nieuwe dienstplichtigen meer opgeroepen. Deze opschorting wil zeggen dat er geen burgers meer wettelijk verplicht worden de militaire dienstplicht te vervullen zolang de veiligheidssituatie dat niet vereist. Het Nederlandse leger bestaat sinds die tijd volledig uit beroepsmilitairen. Veel mensen zijn echter in de veronderstelling dat de dienstplicht totaal is afgeschaft. Dit is beslist niet waar; het is de opkomstplicht die is opgeschort, de dienstplicht is voor de grondwet nog steeds van kracht. Zie ook * Lijst van militaire rangen van de Nederlandse Krijgsmacht * Defensie van Nederland * Inspecteur-Generaal der Krijgsmacht Externe link * Defensie organogram 2007 Categorie:Krijgsmacht van Nederland de:Niederländische Streitkräfte en:Military of the Netherlands hu:Hollandia hadereje ro:Forţele armate ale Ţărilor de Jos